Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Pushover, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is placed into The Grand Slams. Personality Suitcase is a passive, yet submissive individual. She tries her best to avoids conflict and tends to be a huge pushover. Because of this, people may take advantage of her gentle and compassionate demeanor. Following her peaceful and passive traits, Suitcase is also very kind, gentle, empathetic, and tender towards everyone around her. She has a habit of keeping her feelings to herself and hides them from everyone. Suitcase is especially meek and tends to hide her emotions. This also makes her quiet sometimes, indicating that she only talks when necessary, as in "Rain On Your Charade", she blindly agrees with Nickel's rash statements when asked for affirmation. Although she tends to be reserved, Suitcase is also quite timid, cowardly, pusillanimous, and easily frightened when alone, and commonly lacks the courage to do things on her own. In "Let 'Er R.I.P.", she is relieved to travel to the Purgatory Mansion with the rest of her alliance but is easily scared off by the mere beginning of Nickel's scary story. Suitcase is displayed as the kindest character in the show, trying to help others whenever she can and is always giving emotional support to her friends. Unlike her former alliance member, Nickel, Suitcase is greatly trusting of other characters, she also treats everyone in a sweeter and kinder way than him. Suitcase befriends and deeply trusts Balloon, and goes to great lengths to include him in challenges, despite him being constantly ostracized by the rest of the Grand Slams. Suitcase often feels pressured by other people, and will often follow orders despite not agreeing with them, such as stealing the battery in "Theft and Battery" or fetching a bucket underwater in "Kick the Bucket". These pressures are seen to build up stress inside Suitcase and cause hallucinations that torment her. When consolidated by Baseball or Knife when stressed, she shows off an extremely contemptuous and disdainful side, and she speaks rather insolently. However, when given the right motivation, Suitcase will stand up for herself and others for what she thinks is right, in spite of any repercussions. Fanfiction Headcanons Trivia * Suitcase is in an alliance with both Nickel and Baseball. * Suitcase is best friends with Balloon. * Suitcase is similar to Ice Cube from BFDI for many reasons: **Ice Cube and Suitcase have both wanted to join an alliance. **Both of the two are push-overs. **They are both females. **They are armless. **They have competed in the second season of their respective series. Gallery Suitcase2017.png Little_Suitcase.png New Suitcase Pose.png Sad Suitcase.jpg Suitcase ML.png SuitcaseBFTT.png Suitcase out.png SuitcasePro.png Suitcase Icon for II 2 Camp.png ACWAGT Suitcase Pose.png Suitcase Pose.png Suitcase_crying.png Suitcase Not Amused.png 1sbugk61u3rnui0lh4ekajncohhsixy.png 11. Suitcase.png Suitcase's Icon.png Suitcase and Raspberry Fizz in Love.png Suitcase Idle2016.png Match holding Suitcase.png Suit Case BFUA.png Suit case BFMA.png 49. Suitcase.png Suitcase's Pose.PNG Balloon, Suitcase, Baseball, Nickel.PNG Suitcase (Object Ultraverse Pose).png Suitcase Opened Herself Again.jpg Freaked out Suitcase.jpg Suitcase with a Bucket.jpg Image66.png Image337.png Image377.png Image68.png Image119.png Image13.png Image173.png Image355.png Image256.png Image360.png Sad Suitcase II 2 Kick the Bucket.jpg II Kick the Bucket image 1.jpg Suitcase tries to be good.jpg Image286.png Image214.png Image54.png Image125.png Image144.png Image1.png Image100.png Image186.png Image189.png Image175.png Image132.png Image362.png Image94.png Image350.png Image394.png Image395.png Image396.png Image397.png Image399.png Image400.png Image401.png Image402.png Image403.png Image404.png Image405.png Image406.png Image75.png Sad Suitcase Pose.png GeneralNonsense.jpeg|Suitcase doing a censored middle finger Suitcase wins immunity.jpg bandicam 2018-01-15 13-52-16-726.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg Names in other languages *Valixhe - Albanian *手提箱 - Chinese *Va-li - Vietnamese *Vagligia - Italian *Matkalaukku - Finnish *Valise - French *Maleta - Spanish *Βαλίτσα - Greek *スーツケース - Japanese *Koffer - German *Hebrew - מזוודה *Ukrainian - чемодан *Filipino - maleta *Romanian-Valiza *Mala - Brazilian Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:The Grand Slams Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:2000's births Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Australian Characters Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Christians Category:Season 2 newbies Category:II Category:II2 Category:Contestants Category:A Cars Life Category:Agnostics